Broken Arrow
by Daemon Elizabeth Productions
Summary: Bella's broken. To help the pain she has, she turns to drugs alcohol and cutting. Can Jacob save her in her time of need?
1. Prologue

Title: Broken Arrow

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: Mature (R)

Genre: Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga: New Moon ® or the lyrical quotes. All rights reserved to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Native American tribes and their gods.

Prologue

_ Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

The Twilight Sage: New Moon ®

Chapter 4

Page 93

Stephanie Meyer


	2. Chapter One

Title: Broken Arrow

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: Mature (R)

Genre: Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga: New Moon ® or the lyrical quotes. All rights reserved to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Native American tribes and their gods.

Chapter One:

_What do you do when you're stuck,  
Because the one that you love,  
Has pushed you away,  
And you can't deal with the pain, _

_Pixie Lott_

_Broken Arrow_

_Mercury Record Limited_

_©2010_

It's been several months since the Cullen's left. They left the day after I turned eighteen; that was in august. It is now January. These last five months I have done nothing outside of school and working two jobs. I've felt like a zombie these days and I don't like it. I need a change; Charlie knew it too.

"Alright," he said one night after I came home from my shift at Newtons. "I'm sending you to Jacksonville, to live with your mother."

"What? Why?" I asked setting my purse on the coffee table.

"I'm tired of seeing you so unhappy," he replied turning the television off. "You need a change."

"I agree that I need a change," I replied, slumping my shoulders. "But I'm not leaving, I like it here."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" he said, not convinced

"Yes," I told him. "I actually do."

He still didn't look like he believed me. "Alright," he said. "What can we do to make things different?"

I thought to myself for a brief moment. "You want me to get out more, correct?" Charlie nodded his head. "How about I go out for an hour every night, and on the weekend two hours."

Charlie thought about it for a brief moment before nodding. "Deal," he said holding out his hand. "On one condition."

I rolled my eyes, "What's the condition?"

"On three of those nights I want you to hang out with Jacob," he said, still holding onto my hand.

"Jacob," I said thinking it over. My childhood best friend. "Alright, deal."

My father smirked as we shook hands. I don't know what he had planned , but I didn't care. I would do anything to have my dad let me stay in Forks.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed myself a beer, I took a long swig before heading upstairs. The taste was vile but it helped sooth the pain. Drugs, my razor and cigarettes also dulled the pain.

When I walked into my bedroom I sat on the beer on my nightstand and opened my closet door. I opened the bottom drawer and grabbed the bag I had all my razors. I closed the drawer and grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and some shorts before heading into the bathroom- grabbing my beer along the way.

Upon entering the bathroom I set my things on the counter top. I locked the door and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to get hot I undressed. In only a bra and boy shorts I looked at myself in the mirror- I looked terrible, and I didn't care. I had scars and cuts all along my arms and on the sides of my body. I could even tell you how many I had and how many I would have by the end of my shower. I know if my dad- or anyone else for that matter- saw them, I'd be sent into a mental; institution. Right now I have no way of relieving the pain of Edward and the rest of the family abandoning me. NONE. I'd rather reel physical pain than emotional- that's why I cut.

I chugged the rest of my vitamin R, before taking off the rest of my clothes. I opened the shower curtain- razor in hand- and stepped in. I let the water run over my scared body. Rushing down my head, over my plump breasts, down my sculpted stomach, over my firm ass and down my long legs. I brought the razor to my wrist, slicing the skin along the curve of my vein. As the blood flowed down my wrist, before dripping onto the bottom of the shower, my lips parted into a sigh. Smiling I finished my shower and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Broken Arrow

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: Mature (R)

Genre: Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga: New Moon ® or the lyrical quotes. All rights reserved to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Native American tribes and their gods.

Chapter Two

And now you're trying to fix me,  
Mend what he did,  
I'll find the piece that i'm missing,  
But I still miss him,  
I miss him, i'm missing him

___Pixie Lott_

___Broken Arrow_

___Mercury Record Limited_

___©2010_

I just sat there. On the top step of my porch, sipping a cup of coffee, waiting for Jacob to arrive. It's been several days since the talk with dad and I intend to keep my part of the deal. The last couple of nights I've been out partying with Jess, Lauren and Angela. Just having some girls nights in PA.

I've never been much of a party girl back in Phoenix, but since I'm not in Arizona anymore, I thought I'd give it a try. Turns out, I love a good party and I tend to party hard. Last night though was not a good one. I was handed a bottle of a clear liquid with the bottle saying 'Rum' on it and Jess I and I just started chugging. I got super drunk that I thought every guys there was Edward, it didn't help though that I was also high on some good kush. Jess and Angela pulled me aside and talked to me about it saying Edward was in California and that he wouldn't get caught dead at a party like this. I had to laugh at that, it was true. I ended the night with Jess and Angela, leaving Lauren at the party, at my house taking care of me. I threw up on my bed and passed out on the floor after Jess made me take a shower. They are such good friends that they cleaned my whole mess up and put me to bed, after outing clean sheets and blankets on my bed.

I woke up this morning with a major hangover but I remembered everything that happened last night. It was like I was in a dream, but I really wasn't. Jess and Angela left after they made breakfast for me. They both had to work this morning and I'm glad they're gone.

"Bells," I heard from behind me. I still had on my pajamas from last night and my hair was in a high yet messy bun.

"Yeah dad?" I asked looking up at him.

"Jake just called," he said sitting down next me me. He's been really worried about me these last couple of months but I've been really proud of the way he's been handling it. Dad smiled at me before continueing, "he's on his way here now. Why don't you get dressed and I'll send him up to your room once he gets here."

"That's a good idea," I said nodding at him. He reached to take my coffee cup from me but I snatched it away from him. "And I'm taking my coffee with me, old man." I heard his gruff laughter and headed up and into my bedroom.

One in my room and went through all the clothes in my closet. There wasn't very many clean ones since I have done laundry yet this week, but there were some nice ones. I decided on a pair of long black skinny jeans, a short-sleeved purple top and a Mariners hoodie, dad would be proud. By the time I was done dressing and ran a brush through my hair Jake was there. I put my hair back into a messy bun and began to walk down the stairs. Just as Jake was begin to climb the stairs I was half-way down.

My face lit up and I smiled. Throwing my arms around him I laughed out, "Jake-y wake-y poo, I missed you." I wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun me around. I couldn't help but giggle. He placed me back on the ground and I looked up at him, he was getting really tall. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded his head and just laughed at me. "By dad!" I said grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him to the door.

He had my truck parked out front and I was greatcoat. He needed to barrow it for a few days but I'm glad I got my baby back. "So where are we going?" I asked him hopping into the drivers seat.

"My house," he said. "I wanted to fix up my Rabbit." I nodded and drove down those old familiar roads.

"So Jake," I said getting his attention. "How have you been?"

"Eh," he said. "I've been alright. Nothing to exciting though."

"Awe, I'm not exciting?" I asked, faking hurt. I laughed at his facial expression. "I'm kidding Jake."

He looked at me with relief, obviously thinking I was serious. "Good, 'cause hanging out with you is going to be so much fun," he said getting really excited.

Just as we pulled up in front of his house I replied, "So you want me to park in front of the house or the shed?"

He pondered the question, "Shed."

I nodded my head and did just that. We got out and headed into the shed where he had a small car with, what looked like, the back seat pulled out and to the side.

"Cool car," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

I watched him work for what seamed like hours before he paused for a break. I had ordered several pizza and the pizza guy just got here. We ate a few pieces in silence before anyone broke it.

"So what grade are you in now?" I asked him, honestly curious. I looked up from my plate and looked into his eyes.

He looked at me intently before replying, "I'm a junior." I nodded my head. "You, you're a senior?"

"Yeah, I graduate in May," I told him.

Jake and I yawn a bit before laughing at each other, "You look so beautiful when you yawn."

I blushed before looking down. "Thanks."

Jake laughed a bit, "And when you blush. It's so adorable." Before I knew it Jake moved closer to me. We were both sitting on the seat of the car and we were so close. I couldn't help but looking into his smoldering brown eyes. Before I knew it our lips locked and we were in a passionate kiss. One that Edward and I never seemed to be able to get into. Just the thought of his name, felt like a knife went through my heart.

I pulled back just as tears welled up in my eyes. I looked at Jake and saw he was disappointed, "I'm sorry Jake. I'm just not ready." He nodded his head and I began to sob. He pulled me to his chest and began to rock me. "I miss him Jake."

"I know you do," he said running a hand up and down my back. "I know you do."


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Broken Arrow

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: Mature (R)

Genre: Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga: New Moon ® or the lyrical quotes. All rights reserved to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Native American tribes and their gods.

Chapter Three

And you're sitting in the front row,  
Wanna be first in line,  
Waiting by my window,  
Giving me all your time,

___Pixie Lott_

___Broken Arrow_

___Mercury Record Limited_

___©2010_

It's been a month since Jacob and I started to hang out. Three times a week and sometimes even more. That sure made my dad happy. After the first night we hung out and we kissed, we never really got that close to each other, other than the hugs 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

Edward and his family have been gone quite a long time, but there was still some hope in my heart that they would come back. No matter how much I wanted to kiss Jake again, and maybe do something more, I was still hoping and praying that Edward would come back to me.

"Bella," Jake said walking into my bedroom.

I turned my head to the left, looking at him, "Hey Jake." I was laying on my bed with my hands flat on my stomach.

Before Jake replied, he laid down on the bed next to me, "What's on our agenda today, woman?" I only shrugged my shoulders. He frowned in response.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him. "There this movie I bought the other day that I think you might like."

"Sure sure, I'm down for anything," He said turning his head to look at me. His eyes bore into mine, an unknown emotion seeping throughout them that I can't quite put my finger on. Before I knew what was happening he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine.

I lifted my hands and put them on either side of his face, pulling myself closer to him. He moved his hands up and down my sides, earning a wince from me. He pulled back and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You okay Bells," he asked me. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine." I told him, putting a smile on my face. "Kiss me."

My lips were on his again before he could reply. We moved so he was on top of me. I moved my hands away from his face and down his chest to his sides. I slowly moved his shirt up so we had skin to skin contact. His hands moved from my sides to my hips, working his way up and under my shirt. His hands slowly started to climb up my abdomen and to the lower region of my plum breast. He ran his thumb over my erect nipple, causing me to moan. I thrust my hips upward and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I pulled away so I was able to breathe. Jake continued to kiss me though, he kissed down my neck before I realized what was about to happen.

"Jake we need to stop," I said moving my head to the side, all the while giving him more leverage to my neck. He began sucking and nibbling, resulting in another moan.

"Is that what you really want Bells," he asked, his hands roaming my body, giving me chills.

"Y-yeah," I said moaning as he sucked on the lob of my ear.

He chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"No," I said grabbing his shirt and forcing it up. "Make love to me Jacob Black."

He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. "You sure?" I nodded my head.

He pulled back even more, pulling his shirt above his head. At this moment I was glad that Charlie was away on business, even if he was only a few hours away. There would be no dad walking in on us. I pulled my shirt above my head after taking a deep breath. I was wearing a long sleeved black top, hiding my scars.

Jacob looked my up and down. His eyes wandering up and down my arms and my sides. He slowly reached out and touched my cuts and scars softly. "This is why you winced." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I nodded anyways. He leaned down and kissed my deeply before kissing my scars. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over my head. "I don't think your ready for this Bells."

I let him put his shirt on me before I questioned him. "I am Jacob, are you not ready?"

He chuckled and moved so he was laying behind me. He placed a single kiss on my neck. "I will always be ready for you. I know looking at these scars on your beautiful body that you are still not over him. I will be waiting for you for as long as you need me too, until you are finally over the man that broke you. Even if I have to wait forever."


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Broken Arrow

Pairing: Jacob and Bella

Rating: Mature (R)

Genre: Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga: New Moon ® or the lyrical quotes. All rights reserved to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Native American tribes and their gods.

Chapter Four

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love is still in me,

Like a broken arrow,  
___Pixie Lott_

___Broken Arrow_

___Mercury Record Limited_

___©2010_

_I can't stop thinking about last night. The sun just barely came up and I'm still laying in my bed in Jake's t-shirt. He was so tender and compassionate last night. Never once judging me about the harm I have been doing to myself. He just kissed the scars and cuts before wrapping me in his warmth and holding me till I fell asleep. I don't deserve a man like him in my life. He's giving up so much of his free time to spend with me, a broken girl. A girl whose still in love with a man that tore my heart out and left me to rot in my own self misery. _

_How dare Edward do this to me. I gave up so much to be with him. Friends, a relationship with my father, and my self. I lost myself in order to be whatever he wanted me to be. I was never able to do anything that I liked. I always had to go along when Alice wanted to play Barbie Bella or when Rosalie wanted to tinker with my truck. I went through all of that because I loved him- no, because I love him. _

_He was my first love, my first boyfriend, the first guy to ever pay attention to me. He changed me from a shy lonely girl to one that was loved by an entire family. Or so I thought I was. Then again, how much love did I get out of loving them for them to just up and leave me? As much as I miss the Cullen's, I'm glad I have Jacob. _

_Jacob. Such a wonderful man. So kind, smart, funny. He puts others before anyone else and I don't understand how he's my friend. Lately my friends have consisted of Jess, Angela and, when I go partying, Lauren. Jake's always there for me though. I love him. I'm not by means in love with him, but I do love him. Not like a brother or a family member, we have been intimate quite a few times, but he is someone I care about deeply. _

_I can't remember if Jake left last night or is he stayed. All I know at the moment it is that I am wearing his shirt and my dad is talking to someone downstairs. The sweet aroma of cinnamon feels my nostrils as I stand up. I pull the blanket that was on my rocking chair and wrapped it around me. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. The answer to whether or not Jake was still here was answered.  
_

_"Thank you for spending so much time with Bella lately, Jake," I heard my dad say._

_"There's no need to thank me Charlie," Jake replied. "I'd do it all over again in a heart beat."_

_"Has she opened up to you at all?"_

_"There's a hole in her soul, Charlie," Jake said, he sounded sad. "I can't seem to fill it, no matter how hard I try. I get small reactions out of her. A blush here, a smile and a laugh there. Last night was the second time we kissed." Jake paused, most likely to see my dads' reaction. "It was beautiful and compassionate. She even wanted more, but the look in her eyes told me not to. She's just so sad and it breaks my heart to know that I can't save her, I can't be the man that she needs because she needs him."_

_"Don't give up on her son," dad replied. "You're slowly but surely becoming her hero, even if she doesn't know it yet."_

_"She'd destroying herself. I'm trying to be her hero but I can't Just stand by and let her destroy herself."_

_How dare he. He practically told my dad that I was hurting myself. I can't believe he said that. I thought he was my best fried. _

_"Destruction is a form of creation. Maybe she's creating something in the process."_

_I couldn't take anymore. I walked back up stairs and into my room. I through my blanket down and stripped out of my close and Jacobs shirt. I pulled on a pair of skin tight jeans and a dark purple long sleeved skin tight shirt. I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my keys and my jacket and called Angela on my way downstairs. _

_"Angela here," she chirped. _

_"We're going out," I told her walking to the door, ignoring my father and Jacob. "Be ready."_


End file.
